Diary of Draco Malfoy, Not a Boy Not Yet a Prefect
by Pansy Malfoy
Summary: Dracos hormones are flying kiddies... but so are Hermiones, Ashlynns, Pansys, Rons, Harrys,..and Neville? This could be a bumpy ride!
1. Prologue

Hey kids.. I guess I should mention before you read this. I'm not J.K Rowling. Believe me if I was her I wouldn't be writing fan fics for you. (no offense, you are really cool, but I'd be rolling around in my money.) Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, Tom Felton can own me though. (Hey! I'm not trying to be kinky!) I hope you enjoy my fan fic about Draco and the rest! Read and Review, you can Flame if you want! If you want me to read and review yours, just post it on the reviews!  
  
Here is a little background on what's happening.  
  
Draco and Pansy (remember from book 4) aren't dating but they should be. Ashlynn and Adrienne are made up characters, Adrienne is dating Crabbe, and Ashlynn well, you will just have to read to find out about her Ron-well he's Ron what can I say? But secrets are coming out about his love life. Harry-He's being his noble self, chasing Cho. Or should I say stalking her? Hermione-This story focus' a lot about her. Never thought she would be so into well boys! But hey you learn something new everyday!  
  
Well that's all I have to say! Enjoy the story, it definitly ain't over yet, I also don't mind adding people into the story, so if you wanna be in the story juss email me! Lata! Oh and Ash thanks for helping me with the story, it would be boring without ya! If you like my story you should read GREEN ENVY! 


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"First day and Snape already assigned two detentions and has taken 50 points from Gryffindors, haha I love it!" Pansy said as she was walking with Adrienne from potions. "Yes, but don't you think it's unfair? I mean that Neville kid is a walking Jynx!" Adrienne said very unenthusiastic. "Will, you stop being such a soft-hearted person? Those stupid Gryffindors deserve it! Making poor Draco get hurt in quidditch! I swear if it was up to me Potty and his little friends would be expelled during our first year here!"  
  
"Common Addie we gotta get to the Great Hall before Draco and the boys get there! Honestly, I can't believe your going out with Crabbe! I didn't even think he could read! Oh great look- who it is, Potter and Company! Oh Ron! I just love the robes they're what? Lets see about five hundred years old?"  
  
"Pansy, Shouldn't you be making out with Draco about now? Oh wait, I remember now he won't go out with you! Hermione said loud enough for surrounding people to hear. "Oh yes, and Adrienne congratulations about you and Vincent! I'm sure he only eats about twice as much as you." "Screw you Mud Blood!" Pansy said and they stormed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, go make use of yourselves I need to talk Pansy alone. Crabbe why don't you go fix Goyle up with Adrienne's twin Ashlynn. You heard me! Go! Crabbe strutted to the door, Goyle tagged along behind him.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Pansy said with fear in her eyes. "This isn't easy for me to tell you Pansy, I have been trying to think of a way to tell you all week. "What could it be honey?" "Well Pansy, there was a long pause. Pansy, I think I'm in love with Hermione Granger." "What Draco! Why are you telling me this? How can you like that filthy mud blood?" Pansy was now crying. "Pansy, I thought you would understand more than anyone. You are the one I can talk too, Grabbe and Goyle just wouldn't understand, they're to dense-"and you think I would understand? Common Draco lets think! I have liked you since we first met on the train 5 years ago!" Then she left before Draco had a chance to say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the week Pansy kept to herself, as so did Draco. When they passed each other in the hall ways they wouldn't make eye contact or even notice each other. It got to the point where Harry and Company got concerned.  
  
"Harry, can you believe this Draco hasn't said anything to us in a week! I hope Pansy and Draco never talk again! Hogwarts is a much happier place now!" Ron said this like had never been happy before. "Ron, this can't go on much longer. Draco won't even talk to Crabbe or Goyle. The worst part is we don't even know why he is upset." "Well...." Hermione cut in. "Maybe Pansy finally figured out that Draco is a bad kisser, and confronted him about it, or maybe they were out together and he tried to make a move on her. Who knows?" "Shh.!" Harry said, "I hear someone"  
  
"Adrienne! He said he likes Hermione! I can't believe this! It's horrible, after all the times he and I had together." It was Pansy, moaning and carrying on as if she was Myrtle. "Well Pansy.." Adrienne said, "you and him were never really ever together. You-just- kind of thought that, because he took you to the Yule Ball." "Damn you Adrienne! How would you know anything anyway? The only boyfriend you ever had is Crabbe. You know I thought I could talk to you, since you're my best friend and everything!" "Bloody Hell Pansy! It's just Draco, and besides that mud blood Hermione would never go for him! EVER!  
  
Hermione gasped! "Oh my God! Why does that ugly ferret pureblood like me? That is about the most repulsive thing I have ever heard!" "Same here!" Ron blurted out as if he was throwing up a slug. "It's none of our business." Harry said, being his noble self. "You don't understand Harry! Draco likes me, not you! This is about the biggest news of the.." "Century, according to Nearly-headless-Nick." Ron said. "How does he know? Ron?" "Hermione how would I know? Ask him yourself! He's right there!"  
  
"Sir Nicholas" Hermione said, "How did you know that Draco likes me?" "Well Hermione" he turned around, "Draco told Snape, everyone knows Snape can't keep a secret to save my head. So obviously he told everyone in the teachers lounge, where Winky was hiding. As you might not of known I got it in good with most of the house elves, so she told me. That is how I know. Now if you would please excuse me, I must go down to the library. Word is they have new ways to get into the Headless Hunt."  
  
"Uh, thanks. Bye Sir Nicholas." Hermione said with scared tone. "Well if the house elves know, word will get around fast, maybe even by the end of the night! I have to go talk to Pansy and straighten this out!" As soon as she said those words the bell rang, they were late for dinner. 


	3. Not everything is good in paradise

Chapter 2  
  
On their way down through the corridors Snape caught them and took 10 points from Gryffindor. They didn't care much though, at least Hermione didn't, she had too much on her mind. She never really ever had thought much of Draco, sense he was so repulsive. Could she actually learn to like or even love this son-of-a Death Eater? Could these rumors even be true? This had to be a joke, there was no way in hell that Draco could like Hermione. She had to go straight to the source. She didn't have time to question Pansy, that lying pug face would never tell her the truth. So after dinner she decided to confront Malfoy.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Draco, can I come in?" Hermione said stuttering. This startled Malfoy. "Sh- sure I guess." He said timidly, "there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about anyway. Come here, Hermione, come sit by me on the couch." She was really scared by this, the nicest thing he had ever said was "move you filthy mud blood." She decided to do what he said, for fear of the outcome if she didn't.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, "what do you want?" Draco took a deep breath and said really fast without stopping "Hermioneiloveyouwillyougooutwithme?" "Oh my god Draco! How can you even say that to me?" Hermione said with rage. "Hermione, don't say no, at least not yet. Kiss me." Before she had time to even comprehend what he said, she was in the lip lock of her life. All that she could think is "Pansy sure is missing out on a great kisser!" It seemed like forever before they stopped, it was probably only a minute though. After it was over there was a long pause, she didn't know what to say. Draco was blushing horribly. Hermione didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could, kissed him again. This kiss was cut short though. Filch walked into the room, caught them, and drug them both down to Snape's office.  
  
"Draco! You were my best student." Snape said, in one of his most dull hatred voice. "I really can't believe that you would even think of her like that, let alone do something with her." "Bu-b-but professor" Draco cut in "SILENCE MALFOY! You should be happy I haven't sent a letter to your parents. I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa would be thrilled to hear there son is making out with a non-pure-blood! Now get out of here now! Oh, yes, points from both of your houses.  
  
When they left Hermione was crying. Draco didn't know what to think. So he grabbed her hands and dragged her into an empty room. "Honey, don't let Snape get to you he doesn't know anything." "It's not him! It's you! I can't believe that you would just kiss me! How could you do that? "hey!" Draco cut in. "You kissed me back! And besides that I thought you liked me back!" "What would make you think that?" She said with a questioning look in her eyes. "I kissed you back because I didn't know what else to do. And because you're a good kisser. Listen, I have to go Harry and Ron are probably worried about me. I'm not really that mad, I'll try and send you a note tomorrow." "Okay, bye Hermie." Draco said sadly.  
  
When Hermione got back to the common room she found that Harry and Ron were up waiting for her. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What happened? Are you okay?" "Ron pull yourself together!" Hermione screamed. "Listen nothing happened, I'm going to bed before we get caught for being out after curfew.  
  
Hermione went upstairs to her room pulled out a parchment and wrote a note to Draco.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
You know how you asked me if I would go out with you?  
  
Well, the answer is yes. I never in my wildest dreams  
  
Thought I would ever go out with you. But tonight,  
  
The way you looked at me, I know that it's meant to  
  
be. I'm not sure if this is exactly true yet, but I think I  
  
love you. Tonight, do you think you can meet me in the  
  
tallest tower on the third floor? I really need to talk to you  
  
About something. Oh and if I don't talk to you in the halls  
  
Don't take it personally you know how it is. I can't wait till  
  
I get to kiss your sweet lips again.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hermie  
  
She folded the letter and got an owl, of course he wouldn't get the letter till breakfast though. Then she turned out the light and hopped into bed thinking about all that happened.  
  
That morning at breakfast she could hardly eat a thing. Then, when the post arrived she couldn't stop looking at Draco. She could tell he was reading the letter. He was smiling bright. Then the worst thing that could happen did. Ashlynn Smith another Slytherin, twin sister of Adrienne who is best friend of Pansy went up to Draco and took the letter. She read it and screamed loudly "Everyone over here! Draco's got the hots for Hermione!" Draco stood up immediately. "I do not! I hate filthy mud bloods! Just to prove it, Ashlynn, will you go out with me?" Right then, Ashlynn collapsed. Everyone turned around and looked at Hermione. She didn't know what to do. Harry and Ron were stunned they looked at her, trying not to believe it. Hermione stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone had watched her leave, and no one said a word. 


	4. Theres gonna be a fight!

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione ran into the girl's bathroom crying. When she went in there she soon realized that she wasn't the only one crying. Apparently during all the commotion in the Great Hall Pansy had also got upset and ran to the bathroom. "Who is it?" Pansy said, "go away! I don't want to talk to anyone." "Boo-hoo for you then, free country, I can cry where I want." Hermione said in a very uncomforting way. "Oh it's you." Pansy sniffled, "what do you want? You already have my man wanting you. You just have to rub it in don't you? Well you want to know something Miss Hermione Granger? I really don't care anymore."?"Don't lie to me Pansy I'm not stupid you still love Draco, you're just jealous that he doesn't like you in return." Just then Pansy jumps out of the stall she was sulking in and back hands Hermione across the face. "Take that you little smart ass! We'll see who gets Draco now!" Before Hermione had a chance to say something back Pansy started punching her in the face till she couldn't breath. "And next time, don't mess with my man, or you'll get worse!"  
  
It took awhile for them to find Hermione, no one thought to look in the girls "out-of-order" bathroom. When they did find her though they were shocked. "Albus," McGonnagal said, "who could of done this?" "Well Minerva, this couldn't of been a magical spell, I think someone here is out to get Miss Granger, one of our students." "Albus!" You really think someone here is out to get one of our students?" "Yes, and I think I know who it is too. Get Snape. We need to have a conference with our Slytherins. All classes canceled! Tell all students not to leave their common room. Also, get Miss Granger to the hospital wing.  
  
When Hermione woke up she found herself laying in a bed down a corridor from Ashlynn. "Great, she thought, that is just what I need do be just beds down from Draco's little wannabe girlfriend. I wonder if she really thinks she's going out with him." She laid back down. A few moments later she hear Madam Pomfrey walking towards her. "Well my - my Miss Granger, your finally awake, and looking a lot better than we all would of thought."  
  
"What? What happened?" She said confused. "Were not quite sure, we were hoping you remembered." "Well I don't remember. And I am wishing to leave. When can I?" "As soon as Dumbledore and McGonnagal has seen you. They need to talk to you about something. As for you, we might need to use the Versitulium Potion if you can't remember what happened." Hermione wasn't paying a bit of attention. She was too busy wondering what happened herself. Then like sharp pain it all came back to her.  
  
"I remember. . ." She said very pailish. "But first, can I talk to my friends?" "Well, Madame Pomfry said doubtfully, I wouldn't see why not. I'll call them down here. Now who are they? "Oh, um Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly." "Oh, they were up here earlier. They wrote you a note, it's on the night stand."  
  
Hermione grabbed the parchment. She was hoping it would have something cheery to lift her spirits, after all, she hasn't seen them in, well who knows how long. The paper she was about to read was almost anything but that.  
  
Hermione You might be expecting this to say we hope you get well soon, but right now we can't believe you would do a thing like this and not tell us. Having a secret boyfriend is one thing, but a relationship with Draco Malfoy is totally different. He calls you mud blood and he is The Enemy. Well we do wish you to get better soon but it still makes us mad that you didn't tell us. Talk to you later. By the way rumors have already started and Draco did admit to liking you if that makes you feel any better. Oh and you should of seen the look on Snape's face, it was to die for. Harry and Ron  
  
Hermione put the parchment back on the desk and looked around. "Madame Pomfrey could you please get them?" "Yes Miss Granger, I will send for them."  
  
Harry and Ron came down about twenty minutes later. "Hermione, how are you?" Ron said, trying to be friendly. "I know what happened" She said, ignoring his question. "What are you talking about?" Harry said as Hermione started her confession. None of them had any idea that someone was listening in on their conversation. "So what your saying is Pansy and you had a fight over whom Draco liked?" McGonnagal came from beneath the curtain. "So that's what happened? Miss Granger, I am sorry this has happened to you. Fighting will not be tolerated on school grounds. I'll be sure that Miss Parkinson gets punished for what she did." 


	5. Girls can play Quidditch too!

Chapter 4  
  
Not much happened to Pansy for what she did. Snape stuck up for her and all that really happened was 100 points were taken from Slytherin.  
  
One day about a week later Hermione was walking down the corridors after class and bumped into Draco. They stared at each for a minute, smiled, and kept walking. Later on that day she saw Pansy and Addie talking to Draco in the Great Hall, she was very jealous. When she seen Draco look over at her and smiled she turned around and pretended she hadn't noticed him. School was heading into the middle of the first semester and Quidditch had just started tryouts.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione paused. "Do you think I should try out for Quidditch?" "Well I wouldn't see why not." Ron interrupted. "After all your good at everything else." Harry who was picking at his food didn't say anything, he was looking across the room at Cho, who was sobbing, like always. "HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed, "Should I tryout for Quidditch?" "Yeah, sure, whatever makes you happy." Harry said unenthusiastically. "Fine if you guys aren't going to be serious about me then just forget it!" Hermione said as she grabbed her books and headed for the door.  
  
Draco seen her get up and wanted to follow her, but he was also was in a very deep conversation with Pansy, and he was enjoying himself. But why? It was Pansy. Him and Pansy were always like best friends. He never thought of her like that.  
  
"Excuse me Pansy." Draco said, "I have to go think about some things. "He got up and left, but he didn't follow Hermione, he went upstairs to his room. He got out a note that Pansy had gave him back in first year. He read it and finally understood what it meant. The only reason he wanted Hermione was cause he knew he couldn't have her. He knew he could have Pansy any day she would die for him. Hermione though was off limits and she hadn't ever liked him to begin with. Okay that still gave him no conclusion, He still liked Hermione, but he now also liked Pansy. This would make his life very difficult.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ It was Saturday the Quidditch teams were posted. Hermione had decided to tryout, but did she make it? "Harry!" She exclaimed "Did I make the team?" Harry looked at the list "You are first back up for the Seeker. Wow you're my back up!" "I made it!" Hermione Shrieked! "I can't believe it!" Hermione turned and ran to the Great Room.  
  
"A bit strange that one is, I'm telling ya." Ron said as he was walking towards Harry. "Well, I don't think she will be playing much, but hey as long as she made it." Harry said while walking away from the quidditch field. 


	6. The Project dun dun dun!

Chapter 5  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonnagal screamed as she was passing out papers. "You and Ashlynn will be partners." "Hehe" Ashlynn giggled as she turned around and looked at Draco who had a sly grin on his face. "Hermione will be partnered with Pansy." "Oh my goodness." Ron exclaimed. "Bloody Hell, your joking." "I assure you I'm not Mr. Weasly. And with language like that I will be taking 5 points from Gryffindor. Oh yes and Mr. Weasly you will be partnered with Millicent Bulstrode." The look on Rons face was of sure horror. He looked as if someone hit him with another slug spell. "Which brings me to Mr. Potter." McGonnagal went on, "You will be paired with Mr. Goyle." "Excuse me Mrs. McGonnagal," Hermione started, "why are we even being paired up?" "Well Miss Granger, you and your partner will be moving in together for a week and seeing how you and your partner interact. Now I know some of you are partnered boy/girl but I trust that you all are mature enough to handle rooming with the opposite sex. This will start the day after tommorow." Just then the bell rang. "No homework! Just get with your partner and decide where you will stay, oh and start packing!"  
  
"Ahem, Ashlynn." Draco studderd, "can I sit by you?" "Why of course, sit." Ashlynn said as she scooted over. "So umm, whos room are we going to stay in? It doesn't really matter too me." "Well how bout we stay in yours Draco. I mean your father is rich and you have a lot of stuff. Just tell Crabbe and Goyle they have to stay with their partners." Ashlynn had a big grin on her face. "Umm okay" Draco said and got up, "well I guess I better get Crabbe and Goyle outta there. Bye Ashlynn." "See you later Draco!"  
  
"Uhh Pansy?" Hermione walked towards her in the Great Hall. "Oh its you. What do you want?" Pansy turned around and smirked. "I just wanted to know where we planned on staying?" "Well I definitely ain't staying in your room, probably have a bunch of muggle crap there." Pansy turned back around talking to a group of Slytherins. "Well fine then, I'll start packing, I'll have all my stuff ready by tommorow."  
  
Draco walked into the Great Room, he seen Pansy, and decided he wanted to talk to her. "Hey, err, Pansy." "Hello Draco! How are you?" Pansy lit up like a light bulb. "I'm just fine. How are you taking staying with Hermione?" "Oh yeah, I'm trying to forget about it. Oh yeah your staying with Ashlynn, aren't you?" Pansy's smile went away. "Yeah, it should be fun, she's a pretty cool chick." "Yeah, um Draco can I ask you something." "Sure", Draco said timidly. "Do you like Me? Do you like Hermione. Do you like Ashlynn? I am so clueless about who you like. Yule Ball ain't that far away and I can't even tell if you want to go with me!" Pansy was in tears. "Oh! Don't cry Pansy! You know me and you will always be best friends. Its just I am confused about who I like right now. Your like the hottest girl in this school, and the one I have known the longest. Ashlynn is by far the funniest and one of the richest. Hermione, well its one of those I know I cant have her, but I still want her!" "Okay, well I still love you Draco. No matter what you do I will always love you." Pansy turned and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Well that's one down." Draco turned, "Now where can I find Hermione. "Well Ron." "Ah, there she is," Draco said "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute." "Um sure," excuse me Ron, Hermione said and walked off with Draco.  
  
"Come in here with me," Draco said as he opened a door into hidden staircase. "Hermione, it has been so long since we have been alone, and I miss you so much." "Oh Draco, don't say anything. Just kiss me." Hermione jumped on top of him. They kissed for awhile. A long while. When they finally stopped they realized that the door was open. "Oh my gosh! Draco did you know the door was open?" "I had no idea." Draco said as he was putting his shirt back on. "What if someone saw us," Hermione gasped. "Well lets just get out of here as soon as possible. Pretend like none of this has happened. Remember don't look at me in the halls, and if I make fun of you don't take it personally, I just have to keep up my appearances." Draco said as he walked down the stairs. "I'll leave first. Don't leave for a few minutes, you don't want to look suspicious."  
  
After a few minutes Hermione left, walked to her corridor told the fat lady the password and went to her room. She only could think who could of seen them, and who would they tell. There was something else that bothered her. Why did Draco not want no one to know that they were a couple. Were they even a couple? Or was he just using her as a booty call? She decided that she wanted to find out. She stole Harry's invisibility cloak and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room  
  
"Daraecomm" Crabbe tried to sputter as he was stuffing his face "Adrienne like mm loves, mmme. Armyum like mm today shemm gave me---- a cupmm cake." "You are so repulsive Crabbe. Is that all you think about is food? Well I have my own problems. See Pansy wants like to marry me and have kids and a big house in the country, which is all good except, I want to play the field. I mean common I am only 16. Hermione is a great kisser I mean like damn, but that's like one of the only things I know about her. We never talk when were together. Ashlynn, well I am gonna get to know her a lot more within the next week since we will move in together. Oh and Millicent keeps sending me little secret admirer notes. Its just. weird." "Well" Crabbe swallowed. "What are you going to do?" "That's just it, any of the 3 would be perfectly fine with me. But I can't have all three of them. Well Crabbe, thanks you have kind of helped me."  
"Harry! Harry Potter. Where are you Harry?" Ron walked around searching for his good buddy. "There you are, bloody Hell what are you doing?" "Shh!" Harry hushed him, "look isn't she perfect?" "Get a hold of yourself, its only Cho. You might as well give up on her. She hasn't been the same since Cedric passed." Ron gave his sympathy look. "Ron, you know I still like her. I probably always will. Just like you liking Hermione-" "Shh! No one knows about that except you!" "Well you better tell her before she and Draco start having a love affair. 


	7. Is this love, that I'm feeling?

Chapter 6  
  
Today was moving day. Class for all 6th years had been canceled on account of having to move.  
"Draco!" Ashlynn said as she was carrying a few trunks of clothes. "Guess what? I heard that Pansy and I are the 2 cheerleading captains for Slytherin! Isn't that so cool?"  
"Yeah Ash.. Its great! I didn't exactly know you guy were the cheery types but hey, ya learn something new everyday!" Draco sounded very excited.  
"Yeah so where will I be staying in this big room?" Ashlynn said timidly as she looked around his big room. "Well that bed by mine is the biggest one in here and the most comfy." Draco relaxed as he laid down on his bed.  
"Oh Draco, there is something I know about you that you don't know that I know." Ashlynn said sitting next to him on the bed.  
"What are you talking about Ash?" Draco said with a puzzled look on his face.  
"I walked in on you and Hermione the other day when you guys were making out, I didn't mean too."----"Wait, wait wait! You mean you were the one! Oh my God thank you Ashlynn!" Draco turned and kissed her. "I gotta go I will explain it to you later, I just need to tell Hermione!" Bye Ash." "Umm. Bye Draco." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hermione were saved! It was Ashlynn that walked in on us!" "Draco Malfoy get away from me! I hate you! Why don't you and Pansy and Ashlynn just leave me alone! I thought you loved me! I thought we were gonna be just us, with no Ashlynn or Pansy! I guess I was wrong!" Hermione was in tears.  
"What! I thought you knew I still like them. Besides you kissed me that time I just went along with it cause you a good kisser." Draco turned around and walked off. People were staring at Hermione.  
Hermione stormed off upstairs. She needed to talk to the only people that understood her, Harry and Ron.  
Well Harry was gone to the library studying for a test but Ron was in to common room and wasn't doing anything. "Ron. Can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah Hermione, sure. Lets go for a walk." Ron got up and opened the door for her. "Ron, I am so confused." Hermione started deciding she would tell him everything. "I thought I loved Draco, but he only wants me for a booty call. What I need is somebody that wants me for me. " Hermione continued talking about what she was looking for in a guy and Ron smiled and listened.  
"Oh Ron! I must be boring you with all my complaining! I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Hermione felt embarrassed.  
"Hermione can I ask one thing of you?" Ron paused. "Will you kiss me?" He leaned in and kissed her, in the middle of the hallway. He didn't care who seen. He finally got up the nerve to ask Hermione for a kiss, and she actually kissed him. It was the best moment of Ron's life, up until now at least.  
When he pulled away he look longingly into her eyes. She was flushed. Her face was hot and pale, but she was happy. She finally realized what love was and what Draco hadn't gave her all along. 


	8. Ashlynn's Dirrty Secret

Draco was upset, no girl has ever dissed and dissmissed him before! "Well Draco," Flint had came by to tell about quidditch practice when he seen that Draco was upset he had to find out why. "She was a mud blood. I mean an UGLY mudblood. You can get so much better! Pansy, she's freaking hot! And Ashlynn, you cant get any better than her! And both of them are head over broomsticks for you!" Draco was silent for a minute. "Well I am living with Ashlynn right now, and I have been thinking about asking her to Yule Ball, no offense to Pansy but I went with her last year, and hey I am the token player. "True, true." Flint agreed, "hey how bout you go with Ashlynn and I will go with Pansy!" "Great idea!" Draco had completely forgot about upset he was over Hermione.. "Well I guess I better go, quidditch practice tomorrow at 6 right?" "Yeah, where are you going?" Flint asked. "I need to write some people. And look for some robes for Yule Ball. Bye Flint.  
  
Draco went upstairs and got out some parchment. "First I need to write father. Christmas is coming up soon and I need money to buy presents and stuff."  
  
Dear Mom and Dad-  
I have missed you so much! I have got the owl saying I can't come home this year which is okay. I was wondering can you send me money to buy presents for my dear friends.  
Your Loyal Son,  
Draco  
  
Next Draco decided to write to Ashlynn, after all they are gonna go to Yule Ball together, if she says yes..  
  
Dearest Ashlynn-  
  
I have known you for a long time, but we have never been really close. Your not a bad person to know and I would like to get to know you better. I would like to talk to you sometime soon meet you after quidditch/cheerleading practice tomorrow. Meet me outside the locker rooms. There is something I have to ask you.  
Much love  
Draco P.S. Me and Hermione are totally over!  
  
He put the letter on her bed and headed down to the great hall, he was hungry. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco." Pansy stuttered, "Can I talk to you for a minute." She said this as Draco was walking up by the table.  
"Sure. What is it?" He said with his stone gray eyes looking directly at her as he sat down. "Flint asked me to the Yule Ball, and I said yes. I figured you wouldn't mind since every girl at school loves you." Pansy looked sad as she picked at her food on the plate. "Oh, its alright. I'll probably go with Ashlynn. So me her Flint and you can go as a double date. But don't tell Ashlynn I haven't told her yet." Draco said very relieved. Ashlynn ran into the Great Hall crying. No one knew what was wrong, but everyone turned to see as she grabbed Adrienne and told her news, it must have been shocking cause she started crying too.  
Draco looked at her concerned. Here eyes met his but then turned away as if she was embarrassed. Ashlynn went up to Pansy and told her what was up. Pansy had a look of pure disgust in her eye, but told her it would be okay anyway. Then Ashlynn bent over said something else at which Pansy nodded and Ashlynn walked away.  
"What was that all about?" Draco looked worried as he said it. "Draco, do you care about Ashlynn? Pansy was being totally serious.  
"Of course I do now tell me what is wrong!" Draco demanded his eyebrows narrowed. "I can't but if you love Ashlynn you will meet her up in your room right now." Pansy was kind of frustrated but she didn't let it show. Draco nodded and headed up for the dorm.  
As Draco headed up for his dorm his mind began to wonder. "What could be wrong with her?" He thought to himself as he muttered the password and the portrait swung open.  
"Ashlynn what is wrong?" Draco tried to seem calm as he sat on the bed. "Draco, you can't like me. I'm not as good as some of the other girls."  
"What are you talking about? Your perfect. There is nothing I don't like about you. Now tell me what is wrong?"  
"I'm. I'm a.. Draco I'm not a pureblood. My Great-Great Grandma on my fathers side is.. is a muggle." Ashlynn broke into an outburst of tears as she was saying this.  
"Ashlynn I don't care about your great-great whatever. I like you because your funny, rich, and common your cute. I don't care that your family isn't pure." Draco was being very sincere, the most Ashlynn has ever seen him. Ashlynn went to give him a pec on the cheek, but Draco turned and she got his soft lips. It was a long lingering kiss, nothing hot and steamy just soft and romantic. When Ashlynn stopped her face was red, but she was smiling, Draco was also. She got up and left. Leaving Draco sitting there not knowing what to do. 


End file.
